(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to methods for electrical circuit manufacturing. More specifically, the subject matter relates to methods for wire harness manufacturing.
(b) Related Prior Art
Existing methods for manufacturing a wire harness comprise one or several tables or panels on which a large paper sheet is laid down, the paper sheet displaying a two-dimensional layout for manufacturing the harness. This large sheet of paper needs to be printed and placed on the tables so the person manufacturing the harness has clear instructions about how to build the harness. However, all these steps are time-consuming. If a modification to the 2D layout occurs, the large sheet has to be printed again and replaced, which is inefficient.
Moreover, in existing methods, the second step of assembling terminals at the ends of bundles that make up a wire harness can only be done once the first step of routing of the bundles has been completed. If those steps could be done in parallel rather than sequentially, the assembly method would gain in efficiency.
There is thus a need for a tool and method for manufacturing wire harnesses that are more efficient than current tools and methods.